Iruka Needs some fun!
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Iruka needs to have his fun. He goes to Tsunade. She grants his wish but he must either take Naruto, Kakashi, or Jiraiya with him after all tgey are good at it. Part of my new store series. Not Yaoi!Can be read alone


Heh heh. So I thought this one would be funny. Lol This is part of my New Stores Series. Dedicated to all my avid readers, now and soon to come… and to my new friend, Savannah! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Iruka sighed as he looked at all the homework his students had turned in. He was in a so-so mood. Sure, he was proud that his students had finally turned in their homework for once, but he was upset because he was tired and feeling like crap and now he had a lot of work today. He sighed again and put the papers in a bag. He grimaced as he stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He slugged out of his classroom, and slowly walked home. As he walked along the new road that opened up a faster route to his home, he yawned and looked up and his eyes widened.

Should he? He asked himself quietly. No. That would be irresponsible. Procrastinating for this? He grimaced and quietly walked down the road, his body not wanting to take another step. He needed this. He hadn't done it in so long. His body hadn't had that kind of fun since his teenage years. He moaned in want. Fine.

He quickly moved his body to his house. He opened the door and threw his stuff on the ground. He jumped out the window and quickly ran to the Hokage's office. He threw open the door and ran into the room. He started to pant in front of Tsunade.

"Lady hokage, may I please visit the new store that was built near my house? I know that it would be hard to deal with if news got out, but I can't wait any longer, I need to release my passion some how." Iruka gasped, on his knees, begging. "I will buy you thirty bottles of sake." He said slyly.

Tsunade looked at the begging teacher, her eyes open wide. Thirty bottles? He was serious about this. If he really wanted to do this maybe she just let him do this. She grinned.

"Well, if you want to do this that badly, maybe you should have someone go with you?" She asked slyly. Iruka's eyes grew wide with happiness as he realized his wish was coming true.

"There are only a few people I will allow you to tell. I'm sorry, but if this got out, well the consequences would be severe. The parents of the children you teach would want you to be either suspended or fired. So, you can only tell Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto, due to the fact he trained under Jiraiya."

Iruka smiled brightly. He got up off his knees and walked out the door, but not before stopping to say thank you to Tsunade. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." He said cheerfully. Iruka thought as he walked down the street. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto. Hm. Naruto not only trained under the Legendary Sannin, but he had a knack for doing it as well. Maybe he could have Naruto's help. Yes. Naruto it was.

He turned onto the next street and continued walking. He walked up to Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door and chuckled as Naruto came out wearing his little hat and orange footie pajama's.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here this late at night?" Naruto asked, sleepily. Iruka continued to chuckle.

"Well, Naruto you know that new…place that opened up on my street? The one that you three idiots have been looking at recently?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean the one with all the…you know… inside?" Naruto asked a with an odd, scary smile. Iruka almost felt a bit bad for the poor soul that would be on Naruto's receiving end. Naruto welcomed Iruka in and went to go get changed. He came out a bit later, wearing all black. After all if he was going to do this he had to wear something other than his hideous bright orange outfit. Iruka grinned.

"So Naruto, it looks like your ready to have some fun." Iruka asked grinning. He laughed as Naruto smirked. He followed Naruto out the door and started to head towards the new place.

"So, Iruka, what happened to the innocent little sensei that used to teach me?" He asked grinning. Iruka just gave an evil smile.

"Maybe I just want to have some…fun. You know, I haven't done this in ages. I miss it so much." Iruka said. Naruto just gaped at his father figure.

"Now I know where I get it from." Naruto cackled evilly.

Naruto and Iruka stood outside the new store and they looked at each other. Were they ready? They were going to go in. They both walked through the door and looked around. They both moaned at the sight before them. Naruto went to the left side while Iruka went to the right. They both smiled and grinned at the sight before them.

It was the largest prank store they had ever seen.


End file.
